ISurvive Zombie Outbreak
by judester30
Summary: After a Zombie Outbreak hits Seattle, Spencer and the ICarly crew have to get out of Seattle in a month to get to the evacuation zone
1. The Crew Get Ready

My first story so my spelling and grammar may be off.

"In 5, 4, 3 2, 1"

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sa-"

"CARLYYYYYY" shouted Spencer as he ran to the web studio.

"Spencer, were in the middle of a web show here." Said Sam

**Spencer turns off the web cam.**

"Carly I just heard on the news that there's a been a zombie outbreak we need to get out of Seattle and to the evacuation zone in a month." Says Spencer

"Really? Shouldn't we just stay indoors?" Exclaims Freddie

"We can't zombies will eventually break down our doors and infect us, even if we barricade them. We're leaving pack your bags quickly we don't have much time. Freddie you're mum we'll have to find her own way back.

**10 minutes later**

**Sam, Spencer, Freddie and Carly approach the door to outside**

"Is everyone ready? Remember there's no turning back. I've rented a truck with 12 seats just incase more join us" said Spencer.

"Ready!" shouted the others.

**TO BE CONTINUED (of course)**

Yeah it was a bit short I know but if there's positive reviews I'll publish faster with longer chapters


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 2, The Adventure Begins!**

"There's the truck I rented lets get in!" said Spencer

**They got in the truck**

**As Spencer drove the car they heard the sound of someone weeping**

**It was Freddie's mother!**

"Mother" Freddie cried

"Freddie, I've been bit, there's not much time left for me to live kill me now you have to." Said Mrs. Benson

"No. I can't." said Freddie

"YOU MUST Freddie one zombie can create hundreds of other zombies. Use this bat."

**Freddie got out of the truck and approached Mrs. Benson**

"I'm sorry Mum"

"It's ok just make sure you take your ti- (gnarls and growls)."

**Mrs. Benson has turned into a zombie**

"I'M SORRY MUM!"

**Freddie** **savagely kills her mother and gets back in the truck with a smile on his face**

"YES FINALLY SHE'S DEAD, NO MORE TICK BATHS, NOMORE SWIMMING LESSON I FINALLY HAVE FREE WILL HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

**The next hour of the ride was completely silent**

"Wait look is that Gibby!"Said Sam

"Freddie, Sam, Carly and Spencer you're alive!" Said Gibby after noticing them.

"Why are you at a gun store?" Said Carly

"Need to arm myself don't there's a loooot of zombies on the street you should all get guns too."

"That's a good idea lets go!" Said a happy Spencer


	3. Getting The Stuff

**Chapter 3, Getting the stuff.**

"Wow this stores got everything!" Said Sam

"The shopkeeper's gone" Said Gibby

"Everyone get a smg, pistol, grenades and a melee weapon if you run out of ammo." Said Spencer

**They all got some guns**

"Um, Spencer we have a problem."

"Shut up Freddie I need to think… We need a place to-,"

"SPENCER"

"WHAT"

"Look outside"

"Oh Shit"

**The outside was crowded with zombies**

"What do we do" Shouted Gibby

"Were all gonna die!" Shouted Carly

"Shut up everybody do you want them to hear us." Said Spencer quietly

"Think of something then!" Said Carly

"I'll check the back just stay quiet"

**Spencer checks the back door**

"Guys it's clear lets go!"

**They all go through the back door**

"The truck is crowded by zombies. Everyone throw grenades at the zombies but don't try to destroy the truck, on three. One, two, THREE."

**Everyone threw their grenades**

**Multiple explosions and blasts killed the zombies and quickly got inside the truck running over the other zombies**

"Yes we did it! Now we need a place to say for a week. Carly what's wrong?" Said Spencer

"Sorry it's just that Shaun, T-Bo, Lewbert, Melanie, Shelby I wonder what happened to them." Weeped Carly

"They have to find there own way to the safe zone" Replied Spencer

"Wait is that Nevel!" Exclaimed Freddie

"It is!" Said Sam "Nevel! Come on get in the truck."

"Oh you double crossing piece of shi."

"JUST FUCKING GET IN"

"Alright, Alright. I still hate you after this no more working together."

**Sam checks out her gun**

"Hey I'm not armed, how can I survive!.

"We'll stop at the next gun store." Said Spencer

"That house looks nice lets stay there for the night!" Said Carly

**The gang go in the nice looking house**

"I'll check for food." Said Spencer

"Spencer there's 4 beds" Said Sam

"Me and Nevel will sleep on the 2 couches" Exclaimed Spencer

"What you have know right to make ME Nevel sleep on such a minor couch."

"You try to ruin my daughters web show you deserve it."

"Ok but trust me I will rise."

"What do you mean by that"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"Everyone come were having lasagna for dinner."

"Lasagna mmm the author's favourite food" Said Gibby

**They all had dinner**

"Carly and Sam will be in one room, Freddie and Gibby."

**The next day 6:00 am**

"GUYS NEVEL AND SPENCER HAVE DISSAPEARED" Shouted Carly

**DUN DUN DUN**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**You're lucky you got a lengthy chapter even though I ain't got no reviews this is probably the last time I'll upload before get a review so feel free to review if you want this to continue like or hate I just want to know if you guys like this.**


End file.
